Two in the Morning
by lunastars
Summary: Connor is tired,boiling and irritable but Murphy won't stop fidgeting. - Slight twincest, more so if you squint.


_I had major Murphy/Norman and Connor/Sean feels so this happened. Set before the first film._

**Warning: **_Slight twincest, more so if you squint. If it's not your cup of tea then move on, thanks._

* * *

It's late. In fact, it's early hours of the morning, so technically it's early, but Muph and I got back from McGinty's around midnight and we're still awake at two in the morning, so I'm not being technical here, it's late and I'm fucking tired.

We got back and ate some of the left over Chinese food while we sat on our dirty old couch and talked. As the cold hit us a little we decided to push our mattresses together and share pillows and blankets. Once we laid down I was sure that we'd go straight to sleep but that didn't happen. No, instead Murphy fidgeted so much until finally he settled. Only problem was that he chose to settle so close to me that I couldn't move a muscle. On one had I was happy that my twin had settled down at one in the morning, an hour after leaving the pub and only twenty minutes after we laid down. But then two am hit and I couldn't move and I'm far from comfortable.

And as if to make matters worse Murphy moves, _again._ He rolls over and flings his arm over my chest. His leg wraps over mine and he snuggles closer to me. I let out a frustrated noise. I'm not that cold but I am tired, which makes me irritable and not in the mood for this shit.

"Conn?"

_Fuck_, I think. "What?"

"Hi." It's a whisper, quiet and unsure.

"Hi," I ground out.

He shuffles a little and starts drawing patterns on my chest with his finger. "It's not so cold anymore."

"I know," I mumble.

"I don't know how I feel about that…"

"It's the fuckin' temperature," I snap. "You're not supposed to feel anything. Except maybe relieved or disappointed by the change and I'm fuckin' sure it ain't that hard to choose."

"You're moody," Murph sulked.

"Damn straight I am," I nod. "Now did you start talking for a reason or just to discuss the temperature of the room?"

He stays silent and I let out a sigh of relief. As the minutes tick pass I start to feel guilty, maybe he did have something to say? But then he starts to fidget again and I just feel annoyed, upset that I can't get to sleep. The alcohol is definitely wearing off so it's putting me in an even worse mood.

"Fuck sake, Murph," I growl. "Going to fuckin' sleep."

He rolls away from me and curls up in a ball. "Sorry," he mumbles sadly.

I curse internally. Fucking baby. I roll over too and watch his back. It's tense. I trace my finger down his spine but instead of shivering he just moves further away. Great, I've upset him. I try again but he moves again so that I can't reach him without moving.

"Murph, were you gonna say something?"

"Doesn't matter," he mumbles.

"Please?" I scoot a little closer. "I do want to know."

"You're angry," he points out.

"Not angry, just irritated," I correct. "I'm tired and boiling, and you just keep fuckin' fidgeting."

"Well, I'm not now," he grounds out. "So you can sleep."

I touch his back again, only just brushing it with my finger tips. "Please, Murph. At least tell me why you were fidgeting so much, you never normally do."

"We don't normally do this," he shrugs.

"But even when we do you don't."

After a few minutes I'm sure he's going to keep ignoring me but he soon rolls over. He looks upset and I feel my stomach tighten. I shuffled forward so there's still space between us but also so that I don't have to stretch too far to reach him. He doesn't look at me and I wonder if he's ever going to tell me but then he speaks.

"I wanted to feel you."

I feel my eyes go wide. "Excuse me?"

"Not like that!" he says quickly. "But when we first laid down I could feel you lying there so I fidgeted. My arm against yours, or my leg, or my foot, it wasn't enough so I cuddled up closer to you."

"OK, so you wanted to be closer to me… That's not so bad," I shrug. "But you kept fidgeting again…"

"I got used to it," he admits. "It felt like you weren't there, like we'd moulded together so I shifted… I wanted to feel you, when I got used to it and it felt like we were just one I was afraid I was imagining it and you weren't actually there."

"Murph?"

"Hmm?"

I roll onto my back and hold my arm out. He shuffles closer and rests his head on my shoulder. I wrap my out stretched arm around him as his hand rests on my chest and his leg flings over mine.

"If this is what you wanted you should have asked," I tell him. "And you're not imagining anything. I'll be here when you wake up, and if I'm not here on the mattress with you, I'll be in the room."

He shuffles closer and I feel his face against my neck. His breath puts me off so it takes me a minute or two to realise that he's not going to respond.

"Murph?"

"Mmm?" He sounds half-asleep already.

"What were you going to say?"

He doesn't respond, just buries his face further into my neck.

"Come on, you were talking about shit to get the conversation going."

He shrugs against me. "I was just trying to keep things calm, keep you talking I guess."

"Bullshit," I laugh. "Tell me… _Please_."

I look down at him as his head retracts from my neck slightly. His cheeks are a light red colour, is he blushing? "I just wanted to tell you something," he mumbles.

"You can tell me anything," I whisper, watching him as I do so.

"Just wanted to tell ya…" He pauses and runs his finger over my chest. "That I love ya."

"I love ya too," I tell him, not even hesitating

He runs his fingers over my chest, and traces lines up my neck to circle one of my cheeks. But his eyes stay on my chest and he mumbles, "no, I _love_ you."

I feel my body tense against my own will. He freezes too and his hand falls from my face. I can feel him about to roll away so I tighten my am around him. I look up at the ceiling as he looks at me. I can just feel him watching me. I can imagine the confusion there. Does he mean it the way it seems?

"Murph…"

"I know," he sighs. "It's a sin, it's wrong, I get it."

"Murph…"

"Ma would string us up and Da' if we ever see him again," he admits. "And we could never tell anyone so it would be pretty stupid."

"For fuck sake," I snap. "Shut it, will ya?"

He doesn't speak again.

"I agree with all that but I don't care about any of it," I tell him. I feel his body relax against mine. "I _love_ ya too."

His face buries back into my neck but this time I feel his lips. They're smiling as he kisses my neck once. I smile and pull him closer. He fidgets once to get even closer before he stills. I listen to his breathing, shivering every so often as it blows gently against my neck, until it evens out and I know he's fallen asleep. I turn a little, careful not to wake him. I place a kiss on the top of his head before I close my eyes allow myself to fall asleep.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
